


another week

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hyunwoo and Changkyun's car breaks down. Changkyun is too pregnant and Hyunwoo is too anxious





	another week

Stranded on the side of a highway road at two in the morning on possibly the hottest day of the summer was not how Hyunwoo wanted to spend his night. Especially not with a heavily pregnant Changkyun who was due literally any second. 

Hyunwoo and Changkyun had driven just outside of Seoul to visit Changkyun's parents and his older brother before he gives birth. The next time they would see them would be when their daughter is born, but usually, Changkyun would visit them every weekend. His brother was the most excited about their upcoming niece and promised to buy her everything she would ever need. He also promised since that he and his wife were going to be over all the time and knew how to 'properly dress' girls since they had two little girls at home. 

Both Hyunwoo and Changkyun had left at one in the morning and it was a two hour drive home. After the first hour, Hyunwoo had warned that they needed to get gas. But the problem was that they had not passed a gas station until it was too late and they were on empty and parked on the side of the road with no cars around. 

Hyunwoo had been trying to call the KAMA company (Korea Automobile Manufacturers Association) to no avail. The reception sucked and he was barely able to call without the line disconnecting and sounding more like static than voices. They would have to wait for someone to pass by and hopefully, Hyunwoo could flag them down before they got too far away. So far, no luck. There had not been one car in twenty minutes that had gone by.

Hyunwoo groaned loudly, shoving his phone in his pocket with anger and he turned and trudged back to his husband who was sitting on a makeshift chair make of stacked upon books they had in the back of the car. It was too hot inside the car to sit in there comfortably and while the outside was just as hot, sitting outside was just the slightest bit better. The wind aided a bit and Changkyun preferred it out rather than in. 

"Still no luck?" Changkyun asked, hands cradling his massive belly and running along the skin to try and soothe the baby inside. She was wiggling around and didn't seem too happy with the heat. Changkyun always ran a little hot, ever since he first got pregnant nine months ago. 

Hyunwoo plopped down beside Changkyun and shook his head, "I can't get any reception. The woods and trees are so thick I don't think I can reach anything from here," the older man looked up to make eye contact with his husband, "Are you feeling okay? Is the baby okay, do you feel like going into labor?" he asked, terrified that Changkyun's answers would be negative or worst case scenario. Hyunwoo didn't think he could deliver a baby by himself. 

Changkyun smiled and looked down to his very round belly. It sat heavy and awkwardly in his lap, "Hana has hiccups. She's doing just fine. She's nice and snug in here and I don't think she's coming out anytime soon. She'll probably be ready by ten full months," he joked, internally screaming at the idea of going through another thirty days of pregnancy. 

Hyunwoo nodded but still seemed extremely anxious. He reached up and rested his hand against the swell. Changkyun guided his hands to where baby Hana was having hiccups and for once, Hyunwoo smiled and reveled in the feeling of his daughter's little hiccups. They were repetitive and so much lighter than her kicks, in one spot near the side of Changkyun's belly. While he felt her hiccups, Hana suddenly pushed out and made a massive movement against Hyunwoo's hand as if she had rolled over. Of course, Changkyun didn't need to feel it to know. He had actually seen the way Hana had flipped inside of Changkyun. 

Changkyun hissed and sucked air through his teeth, Hyunwoo grew worried, "She's pissed. She hates having hiccups," she did. She had hiccups quite often and every time she had those hiccups, she acted out and made the biggest movements. At this point in pregnancy, it was so ridiculous looking and looked as though the baby was trying to bust out of Changkyun now, "Please sing to her."

Hyunwoo was taken aback, "Babe, you know I don't sing well," he wasn't very skilled in singing. His voice was very deep and he found that cadences and delicate notes were not his thing. 

But to Changkyun it was a whole different story. Changkyun loved Hyunwoo's voice. It was smooth and low, able to hypnotize him into calm and collect. Hyunwoo had no confidence in his own voice, but even their daughter knew that Hyunwoo had a good voice. The many times that he had sung to his daughter while he thought Changkyun was asleep, Hana had calmed down as though she were listening. Hyunwoo had a wonderful voice and if anyone, Changkyun was less skilled in singing. He preferred rapping, but he knew enough to control his breathing and belt out low notes with his equally deep voice, "Please. I think she's bruising my uterus," he whined uncharacteristically. She was moving quite a bit, "I might go into labor now if she doesn't stop now."

That got Hyunwoo's attention, even if Changkyun knew it wasn't true, Jinyoung was too afraid to let something like that come close to happening. So he hopped up and pressed his lips to Changkyun's rounded skin and started to sing. The first song that came to mind was Lost in the Dream by Monsta X and while it wasn't the softest of songs, it was a song Hyunwoo could sing well and a song both he and Changkyun harmonized well with. 

Hana stilled and she seemed to go back to sleep and left Changkyun back to a more comfortable state. Well, as comfortable as one can get when 40 weeks pregnant, "It's so hot," he complained, pulling at the collar of his shirt to let some air onto his chest and front. He was really starting to sweat now and his shirt was starting to stick to his skin. He was really starting to hope for a car to come around the corner soon. 

Hyunwoo pulled his phone out of his pocket to try again and see if he could get any better reception. There was one bar as opposed to none and that gave him hope. He hopped up and immediately dialed the number for car assistance and waited as the lines attempted to connect. Unfortunately, the line failed to connect and they were left back at square one. Hyunwoo was ready to throw his phone. 

"Hyunwoo, just sit down. We'll wait. You're hovering is making me nervous and I might go into labor from pure anxiety," Changkyun joked, but Hyunwoo took it very seriously. 

"Oh god should we just start walking to the nearest town and get help? Do we need to go now?!" Hyunwoo asked, hands hovering over Changkyun's body, one hand permanently glued to the underside of his husband's belly. To his absolute horror, he found the usually soft skin was rock hard and spasming. Changkyun moaned in pain as his hand held the same area that Hyunwoo was, "Holy shit! Do we need to leave?!"

Changkyun shook his head and shifted on top of the stacked pile of books, "No, that was a small one. It was as bad as the first contraction I felt months ago. I can promise you this: I am not having this baby any time soon. Hana is here to stay for at least another week."

"You're so close, I can't help but worry. I'm terrified as is to have a baby, I'm even more so with the idea that our baby could come any second and I would have to help you give birth, please stop," Hyunwoo buried his face in his hands, the anxiety incapacitating his mind and leaving him incapable of anything. 

It was no secret that Hyunwoo was afraid to be a father. He had been since the second he saw the positive pregnancy test. Changkyun had been so afraid that Hyunwoo would just end up leaving with how bizarre and terrified he had been. They were married so there was no escape, but the idea had buried itself in his head. Hyunwoo had rolled through the motions and every one of Changkyun's symptoms with him, offering nothing but support and love. Only, he had to take mental breaks from everything in order to process what was going on. This was such a huge change and Hyunwoo had not been prepared. Hana had not been planned at all, and Changkyun had accepted her existence right away but it was taking Hyunwoo a while to warm up to her. 

No doubt he loved her, there were so many moments when he made that obvious, but he was honestly and purely terrified. This was a whole new person, half Hyunwoo and half Changkyun. There were so many things that could go wrong and with Hyunwoo being as cautious as he was, he wanted nothing but good and for everything to go right with his daughter. But, it wasn't like she was a project that he could finish in an hour or two. He had her for the rest of his life. There was so much that could happen in the remaining seventy years of his life or so. 

This was a whole person that he could raise incorrectly and Hyunwoo was utterly terrified. 

But Changkyun was there. Changkyun was prepared, from beginning to end he knew what to do. Changkyun was ready for everything and had been so ever since he saw that positive pregnancy test. Everything had gone so smoothly so far for him and there was nothing he wasn't prepared for. As soon as the morning sickness started, Changkyun knew the best remedies to will away nausea. When his feet started swelling and his back starting aching, he knew the best ways to calm the ache and make it better. Taking those 'baby classes', as Hyunwoo liked to call them, Changkyun knew everything and blew through the courses with ease. 

Changkyun was completely prepared and he had no fears about having a baby, and Hyunwoo was clueless. 

Changkyun frowned and raised a hand to rub along Hyunwoo's neck, "Baby, why do you think that? I've told you over and over that you are going to be an amazing father and you are not possibly going to do anything wrong with Jamie. You are so perfect with Minhyuk's kids, why would it be any different?"

Hyunwoo's best friend Minhyuk had two children and Hyunwoo was such a good uncle for them. He played with them and made sure they got what they needed and he was so patient. He listened and talked to them instead of ignoring them like most adults did. They were content to just sit them in front of a tablet or the tv and leave them alone, but Hyunwoo wasn't like that. He interacted with his kids and did the best he could with them. Hyunwoo was father material, no doubt about that. 

"But this is our kid, it's different. I have to be with them 24/7 as opposed to a couple hours at a time. I'm going to be their father, they have to depend on me. I'll be a dad instead of an uncle, and I'm going to mess up."

"I will too, Hyunwoo," Changkyun reminded the older, "I'm going to mess up all the time because that's what parenting is. We have to figure this out and see what the best way to raise a whole, little person is. There is no studying you can do for this, we have to figure this out as we go and we do that together. I'm not this perfect father you think I am. I also have no idea what I'm doing."

Before Hyunwoo could protest, Changkyun continued, "This is completely new to me. If anything, you're going to be better at this than me. My brother doesn't have kids, I've never interacted with any kid in my entire life. You have way more experience than me. I have no clue what kids like, but you do. You're going to be wonderful at this."

Hyunwoo couldn't even throw a rebuttal because a light came into view. That meant a car was heading their way. Hyunwoo hopped up and ran into the road, using his phone flashlight to hopefully flag the driver down enough to stop and help them. 

Changkyun was yelling a slew of 'be careful's right up until the car pulled over ahead of their broken down car. Hyunwoo was quick to explain the situation and ask for a ride to the nearest rest stop so they could call KAMA and pick up their car, insistent on making it known that Changkyun was heavily pregnant and needed not to be on the side of the highway on blazing hot, summer night. Hyunwoo was hoping that was enough to get them help, but the driver was kind enough to not need an explanation. 

So there Hyunwoo and Changkun were, in the back of some man's Honda, with the low hum of music in the background and Changkyun's head resting on Hyunwoo's shoulder. Changkyun turned his head and smiled into his husband's neck, "Proof that you're already a good father: you were willing to run out in the middle of a country highway to flag down a car for me."

Hyunwoo smiled and a hand went to rub at his husband's round belly where Hana was still and sleeping, skin still soft and not cramping. He was still terribly unconfident, but getting reassurance always helped, "Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe I can gather my shit together before then. When is she due again?" he joked. 

"Yesterday," Changkyun reminded, "But I'm betting another week though."

Hyunwoo nodded, "Then another week for me to get my shit together," Changkyun laughed into his neck and made himself more comfortable. They had another ten minutes before the next rest stop and Changkyun was going to take advantage of that and sleep before they got there. He was tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunwoo is an unconfident little squirt in this and it's weird since I see him as this very confident type of person but it fit well with the theme


End file.
